


BFFs

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [74]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Drabble, M/M, Mentioned Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordsreveal, replace and feeling.





	BFFs

**Author's Note:**

> So, a little late, but it’s something at least, here’s my drabble for [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) words from Wednesday. There’s no family theme to this drabble either, it was much harder than I thought it would be to make family themed drabbles tbh xD But yes, have some kids!Sterek to counteract that bloody one I just posted. xD
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/173463050647).)

Derek hated Scott. He was the _worst_ , he came from nowhere and just stole Stiles from right under his nose, and Derek hated him. He glared at them from across the playground when suddenly Stiles came running towards him, a huge smile on his face.

“Here!” he said, holding out a little box for Derek. He opened it, revealing a bracelet in all of Stiles and Derek’s favorite colors. “I have a matching one, Scott helped me make them, it’s to show you and I are best friends always.”

Derek smiled, feeling grateful. Maybe he wasn’t being replaced after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
